


Failure

by Tseecka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 100-Word Fic, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Self-Doubt, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meditations by two young men on things they should have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure

It feels like the universe is doing its best to rip him apart. Like it has an unshakable hold on him, and it's tearing him in so many ways at once, every single star screaming at him about his duties and responsibilities. So many expectations.

He's a captain--and a Vulcan, but he's also a human--and goddammit he is a  _son_ , and that's the failure that hurts most of all. 

So much that he is expected to be. And he sits in his quarters, on the floor, with his hands wrapped around his head and all he wants to be is dead.


	2. Failure, Mark 2

He knows from the outside it looks like he's trying to self-destruct. 

It's not that he really hates the world, or the universe, or even just himself. It's not that he doesn't want to try, because he knows what he could do if he just set his mind to it. 

It's so much easier not to fail when no one has any expectations of you.

Then Pike has to ruin all that, talking about his father, and that cuts deep. Because now there're expectations.

A son's supposed to live up to his father's memory. It's his duty. 

And he's failing miserably. 


End file.
